Challenge Accepted
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: 100 day writing challenge featuring the Hetalia characters! (Rating will more than likely change over time.)
1. Introduction

**AN: Hello, and welcome to my 100 day writing challenge! Just as a fair warning, the updates may be a bit inconsistent because of school and other projects that I'm working on, but I will try my hardest to get to you _at least_ one update a day if I can.**

**This first installment is a bit short, but I like the way it turned out for the most part. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Introduction

The smell of freshly cut grass and new beginnings was eminent in the air the morning that he arrived in town for the first time. Bags under his eyes from not sleeping for days, but a radiant smile on his lips, he got out of his car and breathed in his fate.

It had been a long time since he could say or think this, but this particular morning as the sun was just peeking it's head over the horizon, Feliciano Vargas knew that everything was going to be alright.

Taking the first steps towards his new home, he looked over to the house next to his. Getting out of his car and making his way towards his own house, an equally tired looked man stifled a yawn.

Smile growing on his face, Feliciano decided to go and say hello. May as well; they'd be seeing each other a lot after today.

"Buon giorno~" he called to the man as he walked from his driveway to his new neighbor's front lawn.

Stopping in his steps, the other man turned around to face the direction in which the voice that called out to him was.

Spotting a cheerful looking man standing at his lawn, he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Good morning." He replied, hoping that this wouldn't take too long. He'd just gotten back from a long flight after being away on business in Germany for a week. He could use some sleep…and some breakfast would be nice too.

"My name is Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas. I just moved into the house next to yours. I just wanted to come and say hi!" he said, making a waving gesture with his hand.

Smiling out of courtesy, the other man raised a hand as a small gesture of welcoming. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, checking his watch once more, hoping that his new neighbor would take the hint.

No such luck.

A half hour later found the two still standing outside of their respective homes talking. The sun was now fully out, and Ludwig was wondering just what he'd gotten himself into when he said hello to this man.

Stifling a sigh of annoyance, he nodded his head every once in a while or made quick, one word responses to at least look like he was keeping up with the conversation.

"Si, Italia was a wonderful place, but I just had to get away for a while you see." Feliciano drabbled on, clearly not seeing that Ludwig was tired. "There was just too much heart ache and second guessing…it was really starting to bum me out!"

Not able to contain himself any longer, Ludwig let out a long, loud yawn.

That grabbed Feliciano's attention.

"Oh! Mi dispiace, I didn't even notice that you were tired!" Feliciano exclaimed, backing up a few steps and laughing nervously. "A lot of people tell me that I'm not very good at reading the atmosphere…I guess they were right…"

Chuckling lightly, Ludwig shook his head. "No, it's perfectly fine. I was quite enjoying your company." He said, not completely lying to Feliciano. It _was_ nice to have someone to talk with about things other than work sometimes. All the same, he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that Feliciano was finally ready to stop talking.

"I'm sorry that I have to go on such short notice, but I am very tired." Ludwig said, starting to back up a bit to signal that he was going to go into his house now. "I do hope that we get to talk again soon."

Nodding, Feliciano smiled and started on his way to his own home.

"Oh! How about you stop over for dinner later? We can get to know each other a bit better later when we've both gotten a siesta or two in!"

With a small nod, Ludwig couldn't help but to smile a little. He liked that idea a lot, although he'd never voice that thought. It wasn't proper to say such things to someone he's just met.

Instead he settled for a simple, "I'll see you later then." before walking up his front steps and unlocking his door, waving quickly to Feliciano and walking inside.

'What a strange character that Feliciano is…' Ludwig thought as he trudged to his bedroom and crashed onto his bed, not caring to change into his pajamas. He was too tired for that.

Back in Feliciano's house, said man was sprawled out on his couch, already asleep, a content look on his face.

Neither knew quite where this meeting would lead to, but both sensed it was going to be the beginning of something exciting.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**Reviews are always appreciated so I may better myself~**

**Thanks again!**

**~Maria**


	2. Complicated

**AN: I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter...I guess it's alright. It's really short though cause I didn't really know what to do for this one, but I wanted it to be sad. I hope I got that across alright.**

**It could really be any hetero pairing that you'd like it to be, but when I wrote it, I had PruHun in mind.**

**Enjoy, and leave some reviews to tell me how I'm doing so far!**

**(since I've only ever written Spamano, I'm not used to writing the other characters...please correct me if I'm getting OOC or anything like that! Thank you! 3)**

* * *

_**Complicated**_

His words reverberated in her ear every day after he left.

'_I don't think I can do this anymore...'_

When had things started to go wrong? When had the happiness they had worked so hard to achieve start to dwindle away?

'_This just doesn't feel right anymore.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

I'm sorry.

Two simple words sent her world crashing down around her, made her heart break in half; her entire being turned inside out.

She knew things hadn't been the same after the night of their first real fight; the first time things had gotten out of hand.

She knew that they hadn't talked for a while after it, that they weren't as close as they used to be.

She knew that it would be complicated, but she thought that they could work things out like they always had.

What she didn't know was that she was wrong.

What she didn't know was that these seemingly small road bumps would lead to a change in her future.

A future without him.


End file.
